


After Sex

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides to make use of the Gallagher household while nobody else is there, and he knows a certain dirty boy can come over. He has a few ideas in mind for how they can spend the alone time they do have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2wxqvwJNco#t=770 Use this as reference if you've not seen the film After Sex

Ian had chosen to stay home from school, Sheila had opted to babysit Liam again, Fiona was out working one of her many jobs, and the rest of his siblings were away until somewhere near three o’clock. This meant as long as the deadbolts were locked he had the house to himself. On the walk to school (so Fiona thought he actually went) Ian ran into Mickey, which really wasn’t much of a surprise, the boy was always out and up to something even if it was early in the morning. 

Needless to say the third oldest had told Southside Chicago’s dirtiest white boy that he’d have the house alone. There wasn’t much need for conversation after the fact. 

Now was the waiting game, Mickey had a run to do before he could come over, so in the meantime Ian picked out a movie they could watch together. After Sex… that sounded interesting and they could watch it well… you get the picture. So when he heard a pounding on the door Ian pushed up from the couch, and unlocked the deadbolts to let Mickey inside. 

“Hey.” He greeted with the usual grin he wore when Mickey was around. 

Pushing his way into the house he’s never really stepped foot into he responded in a gruff tone, but there was a smile in his voice. Taking off his scarf and jacket he laid them over the back of the chair and looked around for a moment. He’d pictured something similar, but with a little more Brady Bunch in it. To Mickey the Gallagher’s were a functional family --have you met his? 

“So uh, what’d ya wanna do?” Mickey asked after a moment, standing near the couch, looking to Ian almost expectantly with that dirty grin of his. 

“I think the term you used was ‘get on me’ I was thinking we could do that.” Ian remarked offering that grin right back to him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, moving to undo his belt. 

“Oh yeah, I like the sound of that.” Mickey breathed out with a hiss of pleasure in his tone. Stepping closer he moved his hands over top of Ian’s and pushed them away, undoing the belt for him as he sank to his knees in a fluid movement. “But y’know I’m kind of hungry so…” His voice trailed off as he let his teeth drag over his lower stomach, undoing Ian’s jeans and pushing them down to his ankles along with his boxers. “Unless you got a problem with that.” Mickey said coyly, looking up at Ian.

“I uh, no… yeah not a problem.” Ian replied, letting out a breath he’d been holding for what felt like minutes now. Looking down at Mickey, seeing him on his knees wasn’t too rare of a sight, but it was rare enough that it knocked all sense from his mind. Reaching pale fingers down he grabbed a fistful of Mickey’s hair pulling his head back a little bit only to see the look on his face, the fiery lust in his eyes. Ian adored that look, it was something he spent long hours thinking about when his brothers were asleep and he had some level of privacy in their chaotic household. 

There was a growl that erupted from Mickey’s throat as his hair was pulled and his head was yanked back, but it wasn’t an aggressive growl is was one of arousal, deep unrelenting arousal. Tugging free of that grip the Gallagher male had on his hair he absently stroked Ian’s hipbones with his fingertips as he wrapped his lips around the thick head of Ian’s erection. Inwardly he grinned when he pulled a moan from the Carrot top as he sucked just the head of his cock, teasing him with his hot, wet mouth. 

“Ahhh fuck…” Ian gasped out, his hips wanting to thrust, his cock ached to be sheathed by that hot caress. Biting hard into his bottom lip he pushed just a little, burning to be deeper inside of Mickey’s mouth, the same mouth that spoke so fouly. The same mouth that cursed and swore and said some of the most lewd things. Right now, in this instant Ian was relishing in his own guilty pleasure of thinking about the first time that Mickey had burst into the Kash and Grab screaming his name. The thought alone sent chills up his spine. Those white teeth dug into his plump bottom lip harder as he recalled that day, and despite it’s negative connotation he felt an undeniable surge of pleasure from it. Mickey Milkovich the same guy who was going to beat the shit out of him for false accusations was on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his cock. The same mouth that threatened him was giving him this mind blowing pleasure. 

The redhead wasn’t the only one who was enjoying this, Ian maybe the one getting blown, but right now Mickey was in control. Taking him deeper now as he sensed the neediness from the younger male, god he loved that. Mickey’s cheeks hollowed as he took him deeper into his mouth, relaxing the muscles in his throat so he could take him fully into his mouth, and into his throat. He didn’t fully gag, but there was a slight struggle, he still wasn’t completely used to this even after some of his practice. In and out of that hot cavern dirty fingers digging into pale flesh, and just when he knew Ian was finding a rhythm Mickey pulled back. There was a pop sound as Ian’s cock fell from his lips. 

“Ugh...why’d you stop?” Ian whined a little as he looked down at Mickey with his mouth hanging open a little in shock and awe at his own behavior. Licking his lips he pushed his hips forward trying to gain access to that mouth again. 

“Maybe because I want ya to get on me before y’bust a nut in my mouth, ever think of that?” The older male countered pushing off of his knees and pulling his shirt over his head lazily he threw it to the floor. Next were his worn-too-many-times jeans, shucked and forgotten about almost as soon as they were off of his skin. Boxers had been discarded with the pants. Standing naked in front of Ian the dirty boy moved to bend over the arm of the couch. 

“No you’d just sooner me bust my nut inside of you.” Ian said coolly as he slinked up behind Mickey and leaned over his teeth digging into Mickey’s shoulder hard. Pulling back with a grin after hearing the moan it elicited, spitting into his palm, he rubbed his hand over his shaft with a soft sigh of pleasure before aligning himself with Mickey’s entrance. In one fell swoop he breached the male’s entrance and let out a low guttural moan of appreciation as the tight passage enveloped him so perfectly. 

“Yeah, shut up.” Mickey growled only to be silenced by that bite. Anticipation riddled Mickey’s essence as he felt the head of Ian’s cock pressing against him. Biting into his bottom lip with a expression of clear elation as he found his happy place, being filled so fully by the ginger male’s length. All of his worries and problems washed away in that moment. 

This wasn’t one of those times where they could take as long as they wanted though. Despite the door being locked there was still a possibility of being interrupted and caught. Hot and heavy moans filled the air as Ian’s hips rolled, pulling the most glorious of sounds from the dirty male beneath him. 

“Ung fuck me…” Mickey practically purred out as he gripped the edge of the couch’s arm tight in his grasp white knuckling it. Taking every inch of Ian’s length with nothing other than pleasure racking through his entire body. 

Wordlessly Ian leaned in, dragging his teeth down Mickey’s spine as he pounded into him with abandon. Moaning against Mickey’s spine he was building closer to his peak. Almost sinisterly Ian began aiming for Mickey’s sweet spot with each thrust now. 

Mickey’s body lurched forward with each of Ian’s movements. His eyes rolling back as he felt that electric heat surge through his body. The feeling alone caused his moans to be found with less dignity behind them and turned into sobs of pleasure. It wasn’t even moment later from that sudden surge of pleasure that Mickey Milkovich came hard, a mess he’d have to clean off the arm of the couch. 

Almost immediately after Mickey had his release Ian too found his, with erratic thrusts burying himself deep within the tight confines of Mickey’s depths. Riding out both of their orgasms until they were both soft. Collapsing backwards after pulling out he pulled Mickey with him, laughing as they toppled. “Hey you want a beer?” Ian said with a grin, moving to stand, heading towards the kitchen grabbing them both one, assuming that Mickey would want one too. 

Mickey laughed as he was tugged backwards onto the couch situating himself and dragging his clothing closer to him so he could redress. “Like you even gotta ask.” Mickey replied pulling his jeans and boxers on, letting the shirt wait for a little while longer. 

Handing him an open beer Ian flipped on the tv and pressed play started the movie he had set out, pulling his own clothing back on as well and collapsing on the couch bringing his beer to his lips taking a deep pull from the bottle. There was a pack of cigarettes on the table, reaching forward he grabbed it pulling out two and passing one to Mickey and lighting his own. 

“What’s this?” Mickey asked with his eyebrow cocked, taking the cigarette and lighting it taking a deep drag, and exhaling with a huff. The movie wasn’t exactly...what he’d call a great film, but it was interesting. 

“It’s called After Sex, thought it might be appropriate.” Ian said with a laugh. 

Cigarettes out, and beers drank the movie had gotten to a scene where a male has sex with another male for the first time and having an adverse reaction to being gay. It was actually pretty reminiscent of Mickey’s behavior regarding his sexuality, except Mickey was more violent about it. Still it hit home for the Milkovich and it made him feel like he was watching a rich frat boy version of himself coming to terms with the fact he was gay. 

They sat through the rest of the movie in almost complete silence, laughing here and there at the funny scenes but by the time the movie was over and the credits were rolling Mickey noticed Ian was staring at him. “What?” The dirty boy asked with his head cocked to the side. “What the fuck are you looking at, Gallagher?” 

“That guy… he reminds me of--”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey cut him off with a growl in his tone.

“Reminds me of you…” Ian continued despite that growl. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey hissed reaching for his shirt, only to have Ian stop him. 

“Come on, it’s not a bad thing.” Ian offered tugging him back onto the couch. 

“Look, just fucking drop it.” Mickey grunted reaching to light another cigarette. 

“Alright, I’ll drop it, I’ll put on another movie.” Getting up and picking up one of the DVDs near the television. Lincoln. Popping it into DVD player and sitting down beside him. 

“Good. Bring up that other flick, I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” 

Needless to say they didn’t even make it through the first ten minutes of that film before both of them were at it again.


End file.
